


Negra y susurrante

by Metuka



Series: Somalia [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka





	1. Chapter 1

Ziva le mira con los ojos vacíos, casi muertos. Da la impresión de que pudiera ver a través de él. Si no hubiese tenido el cautiverio y el vuelo para mentalizarse, Tony sabe que estaría aterrorizado de encontrarla así. Con Saleem delante se mostraba más entera, orgullosa a su modo. Parecía querer demostrarle que no la habían roto, que con ella no iban a poder tan fácilmente. Es dura, siempre lo ha sabido. Aun así, Tony teme que este golpe haya sido demasiado fuerte.

Abby se separa de ella muy despacio, como si pensase que Ziva puede desmoronarse físicamente si la suelta de golpe. Tony decide levantarse e ir acercándose a ella. Ziva le va siguiendo con la misma mirada sin vida, sin la chispa inteligente de siempre. No parece ella. Ojalá hubieran podido cargárselo de una manera más lenta, de un tiro en el estómago que le hubiese tenido agonizando durante horas antes de irse al otro barrio.

Tony le coloca la mano en el hombro con tanta suavidad como puede. Igual que en el avión, la desplaza lentamente arriba y abajo varias veces con la presión justa para que Ziva lo note sin sentirse amenazada. Consigue devolverle la vida por un instante a su mirada castaña justo antes de que la baje y la pose en el suelo.

—Vamos, Ziva—dice casi en un susurro—, vámonos a casa.

Sorprendida, levanta la vista y le mira fijamente. No es la misma que solía inmovilizarle casi como si le tocase solo con sus ojos, pero basta para que Tony logre sonreír y vuelva a acariciarla.

—A casa—repite ella sin apenas voz.

No es la única pendiente de él. Desde su mesa, Gibbs presta atención. Le observa inquisitivamente, preguntándole sin palabras si está seguro. Tony asiente ligeramente. Él se encargará. Puede cuidar de Ziva siempre que ella quiera estar con él. Desde que lograron salir de ese asqueroso agujero, ha estado todo el tiempo a su lado, incluso parecía agradecer el contacto físico. Bastaban unas caricias para conseguir que los gemidos inarticulados de sus pesadillas durante el vuelo amainasen sensiblemente.

—¡Esperad!—exclama Abby con tanto brío que hace que Ziva dé un respingo—¡No os podéis ir! ¿Con qué vas a vestir a Ziva, eh?

—Pues…

—¡La recogida de ropa para la Cruz Roja, Tony! Es casi toda usada, de segunda mano, pero en buen estado. También hay cosas, sobre todo ropa interior, que están nuevas. Tiene que haber algo de la talla de Ziva, algo que le valga y le quede bien. No vas a tenerla con estos harapos, tiene que quedarse bien limpita y vestida. Dame un par de minutos… ¡No, con minuto y medio tendré! Verás cómo le traigo algo bonito. ¡No os vayáis, enseguida estoy aquí otra vez!

Tony sonríe con ganas. Abby ha tenido una gran idea, a él no se le habría ocurrido nunca. La ve marchar corriendo a toda velocidad y prueba a conducir a Ziva hasta su escritorio, a esa mesa que nunca creyeron volver a verle ocupar. Ziva retira la silla con parsimonia, toma asiento y cierra los ojos. Tony decide aposentarse sobre la mesa y observarla. Desde su sitio, el novato les contempla con preocupación, pero lleva los ojos cargados de esperanza cuando se cruzan con los de Tony. Están los cuatro sanos, salvos y en casa. Todo va a salir bien.

—Dos minutos y cuarenta segundos—le espeta Tony a Abby cuando regresa cargada con una pila de ropa—. Estás perdiendo facultades.

—Es que no sabía qué traer, hay unas cuantas cosas…

—Abby—interviene Gibbs—, no lleva reloj.

Abby frunce el ceño y profiere un gruñido de enfado falso. No es en ella en quien se centran todas las miradas. Ziva se ha reído. Ha sido una risotada suave y corta, con poquísima energía, pero que aún le dura en los ojos cuando todos reparan en ella. Sintiéndose observada, baja la vista y se abraza como si tuviera frío.

—Ziva—reclama su atención Abby—, ven, escoge tú. Hay varias prendas del tipo que sueles usar tú, seguro que algo te gusta. Te he traído bastantes.

La científica deja el montonazo de ropa sobre el escritorio. Ziva se levanta con poco convencimiento y lo examina todo lentamente, apartándolo y dejándolo en una montaña nueva sin alterar el gesto lo más mínimo. Cuando ya ha echado un vistazo a todas las prendas, opta por una sencilla camiseta lisa con manga tres cuartos y un vaquero lavado a la piedra que a Tony se le antoja duro e incómodo pero parece satisfacerla. Para completar el atuendo, Abby le entrega un sujetador deportivo y un paquete de tangas sin abrir. Ziva los recoge y, por un segundo, una fugaz sonrisa le cruza la cara.

—Ahora sí, ¿estás lista, pocholita?

—Vámonos—murmura haciendo caso omiso del mote.

Emprenden la marcha al ascensor no sin antes recibir otro achuchón de Abby, quien, además, exige que se lleven algo más de ropa para los siguientes días. Tony carga con ella en un solo brazo. Quiere tener el otro libre para agarrar a Ziva. Cuando esta se deja conducir del hombro sin asustarse, a Tony le cuesta no dar un grito de júbilo. Es fuerte, se repondrá.

O eso quiere creer. No soporta pensar que el esfuerzo haya sido en vano y quizá ya hayan llegado demasiado tarde.

 

* * *

 

Incomprensiblemente para Tony, Ziva echa el seguro del coche tan pronto como escucha el rugido del motor. Pretenderá aislarse de posibles amenazas exteriores, quizá. Sin embargo, dentro y a solas con él tampoco parece sentirse muy a salvo. No tarda en pegarse a la puerta y cerrar los puños. El pecho le va rápido, tanto que Tony teme que vaya a sufrir una crisis de ansiedad. En el avión viajaba tan rota que ha tenido varios amagos, aunque ninguno de ellos ha pasado de unos cuantos jadeos y unas lágrimas.

Tony intenta pensar en algo para no pensar, algo que le mantenga ocupado. No quiere recordar, no le apetece ser consciente del milagro que lleva en el asiento del copiloto. Necesita distraerse con lo que sea. Decide sentirse útil, ser responsable por una vez y tratar de organizar la situación. Los cinco minutitos que el jefe estuvo jubilado no se le dio tan mal. Hasta resolvían casos. Tratar de conseguir que Ziva se sienta a gusto no será tan sencillo, pero tiene claro que hará lo que sea necesario para lograrlo.

—¿Te gustan los cepillos de dientes verdes?—le pregunta cuando están detenidos ante un semáforo.

Ziva le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Dientes verdes?

—No, el cepillo es verde. El paquete era de dos, está sin usar. Pero si no lo quieres, podemos parar a comprarte uno para los dientes y otro para el pelo.

Ziva sacude la cabeza. Le está costando, pero Tony se alegra de que empiece a comunicarse. No escuchar una sola palabra de sus labios desde la muerte de Saleem hasta su “a casa” había puesto sus niveles de preocupación en la estratosfera.

—Vamos a tu casa.

—No, a casa.

Antes de poder comprobar si capta el matiz, el impaciente de detrás le toca el claxon y las narices. Tony hace un gesto de “ya voy, hombre” y echa a rodar. Un tenue suspiro es lo único que Ziva emite durante el resto del trayecto. Continúa estando contra la puerta, inquieta y asustada. Al sentir que el vehículo se detiene, tarda varios segundos en reaccionar y desabrocharse el cinturón. Solo se pone en movimiento cuando ve a Tony acercarse para encargarse él.

Ziva entra con pasitos lentos. Cauta, camina por la pequeña vivienda de Tony como temiéndose una trampa a cada centímetro que avanza. Tony va tras ella con cuidado para dejarle distancia y no agobiarla, pero sin perderla de vista. No es más que su mente jugándole malas pasadas, pero cada vez que pestañea siente que Ziva ya no estará ahí cuando abra los ojos.

—No es el Ritz, pero…

—¿Puedo…

Al notar que han empezado a hablar a la vez, ambos se interrumpen. Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, los dos hacen un gesto al otro para que continúe y se esperan en silencio unos segundos. Tony decide que sea Ziva quien prosiga. Lo suyo iba a ser una tontería para romper el hielo, pero no será necesaria si ella tiene algo interesante que decir.

—¿Puedo ducharme?

En sus ojos hay un “por favor” que no llega a pronunciar. Tony le señala la puerta del cuarto de baño y le indica dónde tiene todo lo que necesita. Ziva lo anota en silencio sin mirarle, observando hasta la última mota de polvo. No parece cómoda, pero a Tony empieza a recordarle a la intrépida oficial que hacía fotografías mentales de los escenarios de crímenes.

—Te traeré un par de toallas, puedes ir entrando en la bañera.

Ziva no responde, así que Tony decide salir. Solo cuando ha cerrado la puerta se pregunta si es muy conveniente que alguien en su estado emocional se encuentre en una habitación a solas. Tony usa afeitadora eléctrica, pero si a un lego como él se le ocurren varios modos de viajar al infierno con lo que hay en el baño, Ziva tendrá unos cuantos cientos de ideas más incluso estando embotada.

Intenta bloquear los pensamientos, pero no puede alejarlos según escoge una toalla grande y otra mediana. Ziva es una superviviente nata, no haría ninguna estupidez. Ha sobrevivido a meses de torturas físicas y psíquicas y quién sabe a qué más. No va a rendirse ahora. No puede rendirse. No puede dejarle solo. No puede abandonarle otra vez. Si lo hiciera…

Regresa a toda prisa por si acaso. Se la encuentra sentada sobre la banquetita que Tony usa habitualmente para dejar la ropa. Deposita las toallas sobre el mueble del lavabo y la observa. Lleva los hombros hundidos, la mirada vacía de nuevo, la desesperanza en cada nudo del cabello. Parece arrancada de una de esas fotos en blanco y negro con paisaje devastador de guerra al fondo.

El contacto físico no la sorprende por completo, puesto que no se ha apartado, pero aun así hace que se ponga rígida. Mira a Tony a los ojos un momento, desvía la vista a las toallas y asiente con suavidad como agradecimiento.

—Eh… Estaré fuera. Si necesitas algo, dame un grito.

—Ropa.

—Sí, señorita Escarlata.

Los ojos le brillan. Durante un instante parece que va a sonreír, pero su boca termina permaneciendo estática. Tony decide que le sirve. Lo único que siente es no poder envolverla en sus brazos y susurrarle que todo va a ir bien una y mil veces hasta que al menos uno de los dos se lo crea.

 

* * *

 

La vida oliendo a gel de baño y con un gramo de paracetamol encima tiene hasta sus momentos bonitos. No es que el chute vaya a servir de mucho para sus golpes y ya para los de Ziva ni hablemos, pero el efecto placebo se hace sentir desde que ha metido la píldora en su boca. La de ella todavía reposa sobre el mantel. En vista de lo poco que está cenando, casi mejor, lo último que necesita es un boquete en el estómago.

—Deja de marear el plato, parece que han comido las gallinas.

Ziva da un respingo con un grito ahogado y le mira. No esperaba oírle hablar y menos en ese tono. Tony sonríe y se contiene para no acariciarle el brazo.

—Mi madre me lo decía cuando había algo de comer que no me gustaba. No me cogerían en un restaurante de cinco tenedores, ni siquiera en uno de cinco cucharillas oxidadas, pero puedo prepararte otra cosa.

Ziva pasea un poco más el tenedor por su plato y decide dejarlo junto al cuchillo con un suspiro. Apenas ha tocado la tortilla francesa y Tony no recuerda haberla visto comer una sola de las patatas fritas. Al menos se ha hidratado. Limpia, con los rizos húmedos cayéndole por los hombros y llevándose el vaso de agua a los labios por enésima vez empieza a parecer un ser vivo.

—Voy a tener que castigarte sin postre.

Al notar cómo se pone en tensión cuando le escucha, Tony desea que Gibbs aparezca de la nada y le dé no ya una colleja, sino una paliza sorda. Ziva ha debido de quedarse con el principio y obviar el resto como si hablase en serio. Si había una frase desafortunada, era justamente esa. No se le ocurre nada que hacer que no vaya a empeorar la situación, así que decide esperar y observarla.

Ziva traga saliva ruidosamente y respira de manera agitada. Estira el brazo como para coger el vaso otra vez, pero la mano le tiembla tanto que termina dejándola caer sobre el mantel con lo que parece un gemido. Tony hace avanzar la suya despacio para acariciarla, pero desiste cuando ve a Ziva apartarla a toda velocidad. “Bien, DiNozzo, sigue fastidiándola. Si no la matas de un infarto esta noche, te matará ella a ti por imbécil”.

—Eh, mi ninja—susurra con el tono de voz más suave que puede producir—, soy yo, Tony. Soy el mismo patán bocazas de siempre. Acabo de meter la pata porque soy idiota, pero también soy totalmente inofensivo. ¿Tú sabes lo aburrida que es la oficina sin ti? Si te hiciese algo, me traerían otro muermo de compañera.

Ziva cierra los ojos y se cubre la cara con las manos. Sus jadeos se tornan cada vez más audibles y rápidos hasta que terminan volviéndose sollozos. Tony decide que no puede observarla sin más. Todo ha sido por su culpa y no solo lo que está sucediendo en este momento. No va a continuar cometiendo error tras error o permaneciendo inactivo.

Necesita moverse y así lo hace, yendo tan lento y concentrado como Ziva esas veces que la ha visto desactivando bombas. Logra llegar ante la silla que ocupa ella y le coloca una mano sobre el hombro. Ziva no se retira ni se asusta como él temía. Parece permanecer ajena al contacto, dado que continúa con sus sollozos. Tony decide probar con la otra mano, desplazarla realizando pequeños movimientos circulares. Si Ziva le rechaza, no se ve capaz de quedarse en la habitación viéndola sufrir.

Ziva gime ruidosamente y se echa contra él apretándole con fuerza. Tony cierra los ojos y se concentra en acariciarle la espalda. No puede dejarse llevar por la rabia. Por mucho que le apetezca emprenderla a golpes y dejar el apartamento patas arriba, sabe que no debe. Pagarle al casero los muebles destrozados le trae sin cuidado, pero asustaría a Ziva. Ya ha sufrido bastante, ahora necesita paciencia, cariño y comprensión. También le haría falta alguien con dos dedos de frente, pero va a tener que conformarse con él.

Tras una eternidad, Ziva deja de llorar. Permanece agarrada a él, porque del modo en que lo hace, Tony no se siente abrazado. Cuidadoso, se inclina sobre ella y le da un beso en el pelo. La escucha respirar hondo y siente la presión de los dedos de Ziva relajarse antes de que ella alce la cabeza y le mire. Tony no recuerda la última vez que la vio tan serena y cargada de decisión aunque la fuerza se le vaya en cuanto le colocan los mechones detrás de orejas.

—¿Sabes? Tienes un pelazo envidiable. Te preguntaría que champú usas y todo eso, pero en vista de que has usado el mío, no tendría mucho sentido, ¿no?

—No.

—¿Seguro que no vas a comer nada más?

Ziva agacha la cabeza y la sacude mientras se lleva una mano a la boca del estómago.

—No… no puedo.

Tony chasquea la lengua y recoge el plato. Ahora lo entiende y se regaña mentalmente por no haber preparado algo más fácil de comer. Quién sabe cómo y con qué frecuencia alimentarían a Ziva. No hay más que ver las veces que un simple trago de agua ha estado a punto de hacerle vomitar en el avión. Las tres o cuatro pinchadas que se ha llevado a la boca han tenido que sentarle como si se hubiese merendado una granada de mano.

—Creo que tengo manzanilla.

Ziva resopla.

—Estoy bien.

Tony sonríe amplia y sinceramente. “Esa es mi chica. Sin serlo, pero mi chica”. Si Ziva vuelve a insistir en ser la misma tipa dura de siempre, hay esperanza.

—Ya, y yo soy Luke Skywalker. ¡Marchando dos manzanillas!

Ziva ríe, primero por lo bajo y termina con una gran carcajada que Tony se pregunta de dónde ha salido. En cualquier caso, lo celebra. Ya van dos veces que consigue hacerle reír aunque ninguna de las dos lo pretendiera.

—Estaba pensando que… me recuerdas más a Jar Jar Binks.

 

* * *

 

Es divertido verla chancletear con unas zapatillas varios números grandes y una vieja camiseta que le sirve de vestido. Ziva actúa como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, como si tanto el calzado como el improvisado camisón hubiesen sido fabricados para ella. No importa que camine igual que los patos ni que en la camiseta quepan dos como ella. Antes de Somalia solo habría cabido Ziva y media.

Tony la observa desde el suelo, tumbado en el interior del apolillado saco de dormir que se ha llevado al dormitorio. No se atrevía a dejarla sola. Por mucho que supiera de antemano que su presencia no iba a evitar las pesadillas de Ziva, esperaba al menos poder mitigarlas. Es la tercera vez que se despierta y son solo las dos y media. Al menos ahora no gemía. Se ha limitado a revolverse incómoda, incorporarse y echar a andar tan en silencio como permite el precario balanceo de las enormes chanclas de dedo sobre sus empeines huesudos.

Bosteza y estira los brazos para desentumecerse. Le cruje la espalda entera. Le vendrían bien los cuidados expertos de un buen fisioterapeuta. A Ziva también. “Nota mental: buscar uno fiable mañana y pedir dos citas”. No es lo único que a ella le haría falta, pero sí un comienzo. Según se levanta para ver dónde ha ido, Tony se encuentra a sí mismo reordenando nuevamente la lista de necesidades por cubrir de Ziva.

No le ha pedido nada. La conoce, sabe que no lo hará. No importa, la quiere tal cual es, con su incapacidad para expresar lo que siente y sus enormes dificultades para pedir perdón y dar las gracias. Sí, la quiere, está enamorado de ella. Llegó a la conclusión hace tiempo, cuando encontró la foto de Rivkin en su cajón y sintió ganas de tirar su grapadora de Súper Ratón por la ventana para descargarse. En lugar de confesárselo y exponerse a un rechazo seguro, dejó pasar el tiempo. Cuando quiso reaccionar, ya creía que la había perdido para siempre. Que estaba muerta. Y Tony no sabe hasta qué punto sigue con vida.

Con un chasquido de articulaciones protestando por la siestecita en el suelo, vaga por la casa hasta dar con la silueta del Ziva junto al frigorífico. Está bebiendo un vaso de zumo con tanta premura como si temiese que se lo fueran a arrebatar. Nada más terminárselo, lo rellena y continúa llenando el buche a igual velocidad.

—Hay más en el armarito de la izquierda, aunque estará caliente.

Ziva se vuelve con un grito ahogado. El sobresalto hace que suelte el vaso y este se haga añicos al impactar contra el suelo. El sonido a vidrios rotos solo logra asustarla un poco más, hacer que retroceda y se pegue a la puerta de la nevera sin dejar de mirar a Tony con angustia en los ojos. Para no empeorar la situación, decide caminar hacia ella manteniendo el contacto visual y sin hacer movimientos bruscos. Abre el escobero, saca material y se pone a limpiar el suelo. Le encantaría poder abrazarla, pero sabe que no es el momento.

—Tony… yo lo hago.

—Sí, claro, para que luego vayas quejándote por ahí de la legendaria hospitalidad de los DiNozzo.

Ziva sonríe fugazmente y se retira un par de pasitos para dejarle barrer cristales. Al tener la vista baja, Tony no puede evitar reparar en sus piernecitas famélicas, apenas dos palillitos que la sostienen de milagro. Hace un rato, mientras Ziva dormía, se le ha subido la camiseta. Ha dejado al descubierto un costillar, un espinazo y unas caderas tan protuberantes que parecían a punto de perforar la piel. Necesita comer… “como el comer, exactamente”. Y una revisión médica urgente, quién sabe lo que puede haber cogido en ese lugar infecto.

Una mano invisible le agarra del estómago según cae en la cuenta. Ha pensado en ello innumerables veces desde que Saleem le levantó la capucha a Ziva. Ni siquiera se atreve a formularlo de manera organizada en su pensamiento, como si así fuese a negar que ha sucedido, pero se lo imagina. Y también imagina las posibles consecuencias para su salud. Un bebé sería lo de menos, él la acompañaría a una clínica o la ayudaría a criarlo, según escogiese ella. No es eso lo que le inquieta, sino cierto retrovirus que tiene como afición ir destruyendo el sistema inmunológico de sus víctimas.

La mira y se la encuentra cabizbaja, alicaída y sumida en sus pensamientos. Solo de pensar que podría volver a perderla ahora que la vuelve a tener, la frustración le invade hasta el último rincón del cuerpo. Le anula de tal manera que tiene que dejar de barrer por un momento, respirar hondo y apretar los dientes para no gritar. No es suficiente. Antes de que se dé cuenta, Ziva se ha ido a un rinconcito de la cocina y le mira con los ojos encendidos de miedo.

—Lo siento—murmura con un hilo de voz—. No quería romperlo.

—¿Qué? Oh, no. No, Ziva, no es nada. Estaba pensando que…

Toma una bocanada de aire y se esfuerza por conservar la calma. Bastante ha pasado ya como para seguir alterándola de la manera más tonta.

—Mañana vamos a ir a ver a Ducky—sentencia Tony.

Igual que si acabase de hablarle de volver a Somalia, Ziva se pega aún más a la pared y sacude la cabeza de manera frenética.

—No. Estoy bien.

—Ziva…

—¡Estoy bien, Tony!

Como una exhalación, Ziva echa a andar hacia la puerta de la cocina. Tony decide no interceptarla para no provocar un desastre, pero se promete que las cosas no quedarán así. Ziva necesita atención médica urgente, complejos vitamínicos, una dieta equilibrada, una vida tranquila y ordenada y quizá… Tony cruza los dedos mentalmente para que los antirretrovirales no sean necesarios más que como precaución, pero sabe que muy probablemente debería tomarlos. Saber que están todos muertos no le ofrece ningún consuelo.

Cuando termina de limpiar los cristales y el zumo derramado, vuelve al dormitorio. Ziva yace sobre el colchón temblando y sollozando sin apenas hacer ruido. Tony se sienta sobre la cama haciéndose notar, pero manteniéndose a una distancia prudencial. Si Ziva le requiere, se acercará. Si no, incluso se encuentra dispuesto a marcharse, aunque no sin antes recordarle que no está sola, que ya nunca más lo estará.

—Tony…—murmura Ziva con voz quebrada entre sollozo y sollozo.

—Aquí estoy.

—Quédate conmigo.

Tony se tumba de medio lado y se arrastra para situarse junto a ella. Tan pronto como Ziva se le abraza, su llanto se recrudece. Opta por dejarse caer para quedar boca arriba y que se le pueda acomodar sobre el pecho. Aunque duela y provoque otro arrebato de ira y frustración colmándole, le acaricia la espalda famélica e intenta no pensar en que le recuerda a un galgo especialmente flaco.

—Técnicamente—dice cuando va notando las lágrimas manar de forma más espaciada—, eres tú quien se queda conmigo.

Sorprendida, Ziva levanta la cabeza de su pecho. Tony le aparta las lágrimas con la mano y le da un beso en la frente.

—¿Hasta cuándo?

—Todo lo que tú quieras.

Ziva suspira y vuelve la cabeza a su escondite. Tony le acaricia el pelo y sonríe al notar cómo su cuerpo se va relajando paulatinamente. En apenas unos minutos, duerme profundamente. Él no tarda en seguirla.


	2. Chapter 2

Se ha marchado con Gibbs a toda prisa y ha dejado todo a medio hacer en su escritorio. A Tony no le extraña, cuando el jefe llama hay que acudir, pero preferiría haberse ido él. No cree que Ziva se encuentre todavía en condiciones de jugarse el pellejo, aunque ya se ha cobrado su primera víctima. El pobrecito asesino no sabía la que se le venía encima cuando esa morenita flacucha se abalanzó sobre él dispuesta a pegarle un puñetazo. Con un golpe bastó.

Aun así, a Tony le parece demasiado pronto, además de completamente artificial. Ziva ha regresado como si nada, apenas tuvo un par de roces con Gibbs y el director y todo ha vuelto a ser como antes de que Rivkin entrase en sus vidas. Porque pensará que Tony no lo sabe, pero se ha enterado de que Ziva habló con ambos. No tiene claro qué les contaría sobre su ausencia ni sobre su travesía hacia Somalia, pero sí que ha servido para calmar la situación por completo y que Ziva parece dispuesta a conseguir aprenderse la Constitución en tiempo récord.

Un sonido como de motor distorsionado capta la atención de Tony justo cuando pensaba en irse a por uno de esos sucedáneos de café que prepara la máquina de la oficina. Sale del escritorio de Ziva. Intrigado, Tony se levanta y cruza el estrecho que separa ambas mesas. Ziva se ha dejado abierta una ventana en cuya cabecera hay uno de esos odiosos banners con sonido. Al menos no anuncia ninguna página porno. Chasquea la lengua, sacude la cabeza y se dispone a cerrarlo cuando el contenido del sitio capta su atención.

Ziva está mirando alquileres de pisos.

A pesar de que han transcurrido ya unas semanas desde su vuelta a DC, continúan viviendo juntos. Desde la segunda noche acordaron de manera tácita que compartirían también la cama y, que él sepa, Ziva no se ha quejado ninguna vez de nada importante. La máxima regañina le llegó por meter un calcetín negro en una lavadora de blanco, pero no era nuevo y no destiñó.

Durante el resto del tiempo, todo ha marchado como la seda, los sobresaltos de Ziva han disminuido hasta transformarse en algo levísimo y anecdótico y hasta duermen mejor. Tony ha descubierto los lugares más efectivos para tranquilizarla con caricias cada vez que surgen las pesadillas. Los últimos días se han ido volviendo cada vez más escasas y fáciles de mitigar.

No tenía ni la menor idea de que Ziva desease marcharse, no le ha comentado nada al respecto. Aunque no es que le haya hablado de nada serio. Durante estas semanas ha dejado correr el tiempo sin dar explicaciones. No es que Tony se las haya pedido tampoco, ha preferido darle espacio para ir rehaciendo su vida. Está contento con los logros conseguidos. No es por echarse flores, pero sabe que en parte son gracias a él, a que sea tan pesado y se haya esforzado por demostrarle a cada instante que estaría allí para ella sin por ello atosigarla.

Por ahora, solo le ha servido para recibir un par de “gracias” y una puñalada trapera, pero no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Verla cada día un poco menos esquelética y más segura de sí misma hace que sus esfuerzos y desvelos estén valiendo la pena. Continúa baja de forma, tardará en reponerse por completo físicamente. Psicológicamente, Tony no tiene muy claro cómo se encuentra. Que apareciese ese perrito faldero de Eli, el tal Ben Gidon, no le hizo mucho bien. Ziva pasó las noches siguientes a su marcha tan alterada como las primeras tras su regreso a DC.

Ziva y Gibbs no tienen pinta de ir a regresar muy pronto, así que Tony se deja vencer por su curiosidad y ocupa el puesto de Ziva. El novato cotillea desde su escritorio y le advierte con una mirada que no es una buena idea, pero Tony decide hacer caso omiso. Tiene derecho a saber si se va a quedar sin huésped o no. Aunque nunca la ha sentido así y nota que le faltan las palabras para definir lo que significa para él. Quizá ella sí conozca alguna que lo explique. Con la de lenguas exóticas que habla, tendrá que haber al menos un par.

Según su historial de navegación, Ziva lleva toda la mañana buscándose piso. Al parecer, le interesan las viviendas de una habitación cercanas al trabajo. También parece estar considerando comprarse un coche, aunque todavía no se ha decidido por ninguna marca concreta. Curiosamente, el Mini no es una de sus opciones.

—Sí, señor—dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que pretende ocultar la amargura que le bulle por dentro—. Felicítame, novato.

McDespistado levanta las cejas y entreabre los labios.

—Eh… ¿Felicidades? ¿Por qué?

—Porque acabo de encontrar material para chantajear a Ziva. Atendiendo asuntos personales en horas de trabajo, ¿qué es eso, por favor?

—¿Algo que tú haces siempre?

Tony pone una mueca y le señala para advertirle. Súbitamente interesado, McEntrometido se levanta y se coloca tras él para unirse al cotilleo.

—¿Pisos? Creí que… Vaya, lo siento, Tony.

—No te disculpes, es…

—No me disculpo. Digo que lo siento por ti. ¿Has hablado con ella?

Tony aprieta la mandíbula un momento y trata de respirar hondo para relajarse.

—¿Hablar de qué exactamente, novato?

—De cómo te jugaste el pellejo para irte poco menos que al infierno para rescatarla. Ah, no, espera, es que ni siquiera sabías que estaba viva.

—McListillo, te prefería cuando eras joven y casi mudo. ¿No tienes alguna elfa a la que trajinarte virtualmente?

 

* * *

 

No contenta con los estiramientos que habrá hecho en la calle, Ziva se pone a hacer ejercicios básicos de flexibilidad en el salón. La muy cabezota se ha empeñado en volver a correr. Se escuda en que Ducky le ha dicho que puede ir volviendo a la actividad física. Casualmente, se le olvida que el doctor Mallard añadió “de manera paulatina”. Tony no sabe qué distancia recorre cada día, pero ya desde el primero se ausentó más de una hora.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? Puedo empujarte de algún sitio y ayudarte a llegar más lejos.

Ziva le mira como preguntándose si habla en serio y niega con la cabeza. Siempre le había parecido una chica flexible, pero verla despatarrada en el suelo, vencida hacia delante y con el pecho tocando las losetas se lo confirma y le da un par de ideas que decide desterrar. Es Ziva y quiere marcharse. Y aunque no quisiera, no cree que se sienta con ganas de dejar que ningún tipo más vuelva a tocarla en una temporada muy larga, mucho menos él.

—Creo que empezaré a salir a correr por las mañanas—le comenta mientras vuelca el tronco sobre una de las piernas—. Al final del día estoy demasiado cansada.

Tony hace un mohín y decide no dejar pasar la oportunidad. Sin saberlo, Ziva acaba de darle un cabo al que engancharse. Desde que hace unas horas ha descubierto que quiere irse de casa, no ha parado de pensar en formas de sacar el tema. La ocasión la pinta calva, por mucho que se muera por revolver los majestuosos rizos de Ziva en cuanto se deshaga la coleta.

—Mejor, así utilizas el final del día para otras cosas.

—Sí.

Ziva se incorpora, le mira con el ceño fruncido y estira los brazos con las manos unidas por encima de la cabeza.

—Suenas… descontento, Tony. Has pasado la tarde inquieto, siendo poco amable conmigo. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Tony se señala el pecho y profiere un sonido de falsa sorpresa.

—¿Yo? No. ¿Quizá tú sí? Ya sabes, una de esas frases de chicas, como la de “cariño, ¿tú me ves gorda?”. O a lo mejor, una más del tipo “tenemos que hablar”.

A Ziva le cambia la cara según baja los brazos. Cuando se pone en pie está completamente seria, con un ligero toque de enfado en los ojos. Se acerca a Tony dejando una distancia mínima entre ambos y se lleva una mano a la cadera.

—Voy a ducharme.

Tony resopla y va sacando algo para cenar. Quería intentar preparar burritos, pero sabe que no son su fuerte. Ziva es la maestra, como en casi todo. Normal que quiera perderle de vista, ronca como una locomotora. Y alguna vez se deja la tapa levantada. Vale, también es verdad que le gustan las palomitas más hechas que a Ziva y tiene esa costumbre de recitar alguna frase de película según la dicen los actores. Lo extraño es que haya aguantado tanto en su casa. En casa, porque para Tony empezaba a ser un hogar.

Está colgadísimo, no le importa admitirlo en su fuero interno. Si Ziva se marcha, por mucho que vaya a verla a diario en la oficina, sabe que se encontrará más perdido que el pobrecito Fievel cuando se despistó de su familia emigrando a Estados Unidos. Ya casi se imagina a sí mismo cantando lo de “pero no hay gatos en América y las calles de queso son”. Aunque Ziva diga lo contrario a veces, no desafina tanto. O quizá sí. Pero los hay peores.

Para cuando Ziva sale del cuarto de baño, Tony continúa en la cocina. En silencio, le releva de la sartén y toma el mando. A Tony no le importa quedar relegado al papel de pinche. Aunque nunca quiso ser un chef, disfruta viéndola trabajar y echándole una mano. No sabe si ella se habrá dado cuenta, pero más de un roce al pasarle algún utensilio o ingrediente no ha sido casual.

Le gusta buscar excusas para alguna muestra de cariño ocasional sin llegar a los extremos de Abby. Hace tiempo que Ziva no llora más que rara vez por la noche, ya no tiene pretextos para hacerle caricias. Hoy le apetece especialmente, quizá porque sabe que se avecina una tormenta, así que decide no complicarse la vida. Se lava las manos, las seca en un paño las pasea por la espalda de Ziva, quien entorna los ojos y sonríe.

—Tenemos que hablar, Tony.

—¡Al fin!

—¿Cenamos primero? Las tristezas con pan son menos, ¿sí?

—Las penas.

Ziva asiente con una media sonrisa. Tony coge los cubiertos y se echa la bronca mentalmente. Menos mal que no hay ningún telépata en la sala, no le hace mucha gracia que su primer pensamiento al oírla haya sido “no me dejes”.

 

* * *

 

Quizá el sofá no sea el lugar más indicado para conversar, hace que mirarse cara a cara sea más complicado. Sin embargo, tiene la ventaja de permitirle estar casi rozándola. Si las circunstancias fueran otras, incluso le pasaría un brazo por encima de los hombros. Más de una noche han visto películas así. Ziva ha llegado a quedársele dormida después de alguna jornada particularmente extenuante.

—Has curioseado mi escritorio, ¿sí? Las cosas estaban movidas cuando he vuelto.

—Eso por no apagar los altavoces, aprende de mí cuando…

Ziva suelta una risilla al sentirle callándose. Tony busca ayuda en el techo. ¿Cómo decirle que no se vaya sin decírselo?

—Desde que volví al trabajo he estado pensando que… que quizá quieras recuperar tu espacio.

—Oh, sí. Mis camisas me han pedido que frene la invasión de tus cargos. Se sienten oprimidas.

Ziva le da una palmadita en el brazo y ríe sonando más esta vez. Es uno de los signos más claros de su recuperación, incluso por encima de su aspecto físico y de sus temores en franco retroceso. Ziva sonríe mucho, Tony no recuerda la última racha en que la vio de buen humor tan de seguido. Continúa arrastrando traumas y demonios, pero se está poniendo bien. Su ninja es una chica dura.

“Solo que no es _tu_ ninja”.

—Tony… Tony, no quiero que pienses que soy una desagradecida. Te debo mucho. Sé que, si no hubiera sido por ti, no habría podido recuperarme tan deprisa. Me has ayudado mucho, me ayudas cada día, pero…

—Pero quieres perderme de vista. ¡Está bien, seamos amigos! “La bella y el pagafantas”. Suena a título de película de Adam Sandler o Jack Black, ¿no crees?

Ziva resopla y agacha la cabeza. Tony vuelve la suya y se da una colleja mental. Eso ha estado fuera de lugar y de tono, pero no sabe hacer las cosas de otra manera. La última vez que Ziva y él se hablaron claro sin sustancias extrañas de por medio, terminó por los suelos y con el cañón del arma de Ziva empotrado en el pecho. Al menos le queda el consuelo de saber que es difícil que vuelva a hacerlo tan rematadamente mal.

—Sé que probablemente no quieras oírme hablar de Somalia, pero…

—Quiero oírte hablar de lo que tú quieras contarme.

Ziva cierra los ojos con fuerza y respira hondo un par de veces. Cuando se siente preparada, le mira y le agarra la mano.

—Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en todo lo que me quedó sin decir, en lo que me llevaría a la tumba por no haberme atrevido a compartirlo. Una de esas cosas es una disculpa. Perdóname, Tony. Me equivoqué al juzgar la situación. Tenías razón desde el principio, pero no podía creerte. Era más fácil pensar que…

—Que Eli no te había traicionado.

Ziva asiente, baja la vista y traga saliva. Tony ruega mentalmente que ese cerdo aparezca. Le dan igual las consecuencias y el incidente diplomático que pueda desatarse después, pero en cuanto le tenga delante, lo que Gibbs hizo con Ari no será nada.

—Eso es. No quise asumirlo, por eso acepté ocupar el puesto de Michael en Kidón. Por eso me fui. Cuando Saleem me capturó, creí que no volvería a veros. Sentí que ya estaba muerta y que tenía muchas cosas importantes que deciros a todos. Ya se las he dicho a los demás. Me faltas tú.

Le mira nuevamente y sonríe. Los ojos le brillan, pero Tony sabe que no es de alegría. Ziva está a punto de echarse a llorar. Parece entera, así que quizá no llegue a derramar ninguna lágrima. Si lo hace, de todos modos, Tony tiene claro que no será el llanto agónico de los primeros días, sino algo más tranquilo y firme, más propio de la guerrera de siempre.

—Gracias por todo, Tony. Me has salvado la vida. No solo fuiste a Somalia, al volver te has transformado en… Sé que sin ti no habría sido capaz. Por eso no quiero seguir aprovechándome. Ya estoy lo bastante bien para cuidar de mí misma.

Tony se ríe por no llorar. Ziva pretende pasar página. Le quiere como amigo, más claro imposible. Se buscará un Roy, un Damon o, peor aún, otro Michael. Cualquiera antes que él. Es lógico, no va a arrejuntarse con el tío que le hacía calditos cuando sus tripas no admitían más. No querrá estar con alguien que la ha visto completamente hundida, tan rota que no era ella misma. Mejor enterrar esos recuerdos hasta que parezca que nunca existieron. Vamos, que lo raro es que no cambie de empleo para perderle de vista.

—Ya, que te has cansado de mis ronquidos.

Ziva le pasa la mano por la cintura y sacude la cabeza.

—Me he acostumbrado.

—Pero quieres irte.

Ziva baja la mirada y frunce suavemente el ceño como cada vez que le da vueltas rápidas a algo. Tamborilea con los dedos sobre el costado de Tony y vuelve a mirarle.

—No es tan fácil.

—¿No? ¿Y cómo es? ¿Quieres quedarte, pero solo los fines de semana? ¿Los días impares? ¿Las noches de luna llena?

El brazo que le rodea la cintura se vuelve rígido, así que Tony opta por cerrar el pico. Ziva parece cada vez más inquieta, a punto de estallar a cada instante, solo que no de dolor, sino más bien de enfado. Definitivamente, su chica está curada. Pero no es su chica.

—Cuando te vi en el campamento de Saleem y te pregunté por qué estabas allí, lo que respondiste, ¿iba en serio?

—Considerando que no sé qué chute me metería el Doctor Maligno en vena, pero era mierda de la buena y no podía mentir, eso creo.

Ziva asiente despacio como anotándolo todo mentalmente. Tony imagina que este es el momento en que se levanta, vuelve a darle las gracias por los servicios prestados y se marcha.

—Entonces creo que no quiero marcharme.

Tony alza las cejas hasta que parece que se le van a arrancar y pestañea un par de veces con energía. Su rostro debe de resultar cómico, pues Ziva suelta una risilla traviesa y le hace una caricia en el pecho. Aun así, se toma su tiempo en reaccionar. Para cuando quiere pasear los dedos por la mejilla de Ziva, esta ya se está acercando con la intención de darle un beso. Uno en la boca.

Es apenas un piquito, los labios de Ziva pellizcando los suyos, rozándole un instante fugaz antes de retirarse. Afrutada, así le supo la primera vez. Ahora tiene ciertas notas más amargas, más ásperas, pero mucho más duraderas. Se le quedan pegadas al velo del paladar y le exigen una segunda parte. En cine suelen ser un desastre, pero, como dijo Kevin Spacey en “El factor sorpresa”, la vida no es una película.

Ziva concluye el segundo beso con demasiada brusquedad. Con la cabeza gacha, se cubre los labios un momento. A Tony no le gusta su mueca. Le recuerda a los primeros días, a cuando cualquier cosita le traía Somalia a la mente y bastaba para hundirla durante el resto de la jornada. Cauteloso, prueba a hacerle una caricia en la mejilla y respira con alivio cuando Ziva no se aparta como se había temido.

—Hay algo que deberías saber.

—Que George Clooney te parece más atractivo que yo.

Ziva frunce el ceño y niega con la cabeza. Está tan embotada que ni siquiera capta que era una broma.

—No es… Necesito tiempo. En Somalia ocurrieron… cosas. No estoy preparada para…

Tony siente que se le atenaza la voz y no va a ser capaz de continuar. Le tocará a él dar su opinión. No sabe con qué clase de animal pensará Ziva que está tratando, pero tiene claro que se equivoca si cree que va a repudiarla. Al contrario, seguirá siendo el mismo patán insoportable de siempre y no la dejará tranquila.

—Tengo mala fama, aunque no sabía que tanto. Vale que la sangre DiNozzo me predispone genéticamente a ser un gañán, pero hasta los gañanes tenemos ética y un orden de prioridades. Hay tiempo.

Ziva asiente y sonríe antes de acurrucarse en su pecho.

—Todo el del mundo. Ah, Tony.

—Dime.

—Respondiendo a lo que me dijiste, a tus motivos… yo tampoco.


End file.
